


Mr. Ella

by C-K-Mack (CKM_Writes)



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/C-K-Mack
Summary: Brit catches Santana daydreaming.





	Mr. Ella

“I don’t know any boys named Ella,” Brittany said.

Santana quirked an eyebrow. Most of the time, she understood the things her best friend said, things Lima losers assumed were nonsense. This time, though… “Ya lost me Brit-Brit”.

Brit huffed and rolled her eyes in that “isn’t it obvious what I am saying” way. “Your crush! You’ve been doodling his name in your notebook all week. Mister Ella?”

Santana looked down at her pen and blushed, “mistrella”, surrounded by hearts and dotted with a single star.

She glanced across the room at the girl tugging down on her sinfully short skirt with her decidedly not “man-hands”. Mi Estrella.

Santana shook her head trying to look mad instead of hurt. “Doesn’t matter, B. Even if I told ‘Mister Ella’ how I felt, I doubt they’d ever say 'I believe you’”

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny bit of hope, written between the lines. :)


End file.
